


keep the claw fights OUTTA MY KITCHEN

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Child Neglect, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Scent Marking, Sibling Rivalry, are they ever going to do anything but eat breakfast, does this have some possibly real PLOT?!, mentioned panick attacks, past tho, which is past and done and barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have about five seconds until the kids realize Derek is awake. In those five seconds, there’s a spin of Stiles’ body so he faces Derek and also a chaste kiss.</p><p>They break away at the screech of “ew!” coming from several little mouths.</p><p>“You’re horrible at keeping them quiet,” Derek informs him, slinging Erica onto his hip. She’s gotten too big for them to keep doing it, but Stiles isn’t going to say anything. It’s one of the cutest things Derek does, let the kids scent mark him and calling them his cubs and pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the claw fights OUTTA MY KITCHEN

Stiles blinks his eyes several times, trying to wake up, then turns over in bed, not wanting to face the day.

Isaac and Cora throw out that idea immediately, though, racing into the room and screaming loudly in his ear about two seconds later, as if they knew he was gunning for more sleep. Sometimes, he hates having kids, especially werewolf kids. He kind of wants sleep. He  kind of wants to tell them to go get their Dad and bother  him  this early in the morning, but Derek had had a meeting with a new hunter group the day before, and he isn’t up for any kind of werewolf child problems. Hunters that aren’t Chris Argent are seriously hard to work with, especially concerning omega werewolves in Hale/Argent territory.

Derek’s old hyper vigilance always comes back in meetings like those, and it drains him every time. So that means, Stiles has to deal with the under-ten crowd. The toddlers -- Erica, Isaac, Boyd -- and the others -- Allison, Scott, Jackson, Cora. They’re his responsibility today.

So, with that  truly awful thought, he sits up, rubbing at the corners of his eyes, and yawning widely. Isaac instantly copies his yawn, and Stiles smiles as the boy scowls deeper. He hates yawning because of other people doing it first.

Boyd and Erica come into the room then, watching with metaphorical popcorn. Cora starts ranting about Isaac taking her shirt and trying to wear it. As if this is the worst thing these two had done together. Do you have any idea what it’s like to find your kids drawing both on the walls and on their father/uncle’s face? Well, first you laugh, and then you get mad. Really, ridiculously mad.

All the same, Stiles tells Isaac, “if you want more shirts, tell me or your dad.” He tells Cora, “learn how to share, babe.” And the he stands and stretches, ignoring Cora’s loud protests.

“He should be in trouble!” She whines as he leaves the room, grabbing Boyd’s hand as he does it.

“He wanted to wear one of your shirts, kiddo. You have to teach him how to share. He’s only five years old. He doesn’t know about this stuff.”

“Then you should be making this a big deal,” she says, running slightly to stand in front of him and walk backwards.

“It was a shirt. If he took your book, or one of Allison’s nail polishes, then I would be. What shirt -- watch out! -- what shirt was it?” He repeats his question after stopping in the middle of his sentence to make sure Cora didn’t slam into a wall. She gave him a thankful look, then forgot all about it in the pursuit of getting her way.

“The one with the flags on it,” she pouts, walking backwards into the kitchen.

He rolls his eyes. “Cora, that shirt is too small for you anyway. Why don’t we just give it to him?”

Isaac perks up at this, squealing happily. “Yay, Pops!”

Stiles smiles down at him, letting go of Boyd’s hand. Then sees how Erica and Boyd react to Isaac’s exclamation, since those three have a history of being oddly in tune. In a word, they react  badly .

Erica stamps her foot, saying, “ I  want a new shirt!”

Boyd reacts to her instantly, and lets out an indignant whine to help her out.

It’s always been odd to him how Cora and Isaac latched onto one another, and Erica and Boyd did the same, even though there was an age difference in both of their friendships. It happened, though, and now Boyd will always stand up for Erica, even if he doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

Which happens a lot, since she’s only six and her attention span is shorter than the time it takes between Derek walking into the same room as her and her demanding to be carried. Which seriously means something, seeing as her shortest time was about five seconds.

But as close as she and Boyd are, Cora and Isaac are just as close. They fight like cats and dogs, and can’t agree more often than not, but going up against one is going up against them both. It’s cute, and sometimes, when they defend each other seconds after threatening a claw fight, he thinks they look a lot like siblings.

Like right now. Cora turns to Erica and says nastily, “he’s not getting a  new  shirt, dummy, it’ll be one of my old ones. Stop being a baby.”

“Hey!” Stiles snaps. “None of that. You know the rules.”

Erica waits for him to not look at her to stick her tongue out at Cora. Stiles sees it anyway, but so does Isaac. He lunges forward, claws extended. Erica screeches and flings herself backwards, bumping into the wall.

Scott comes from out of nowhere and scoops Isaac up, being his usual saint self. He tells Isaac, “no claws in the house. You know that, bro, so I don’t understand why you have them out.”

“She sticked her tongue out at Core!” He cries. “I  had to!”

Allison enters, Jackson at her side, staring grumpily at the floor and generally being the carbon copy of early morning!Derek. She smiles at Cora, Boyd and Erica, kisses Scott’s cheek and lightly hugs Stiles.

Sometimes, he has to go home to his dad and pretend he isn’t sad all of his friends are kids now that call him Pops or Uncle Stiles and are going to grow up under his supervision. Sometimes, it gets to be too much, for both him and Derek, and Lydia, too, maybe. Allison always makes him feel reassured, though. It’s mostly Scott and Boyd and Erica that catch him off guard with their comments.

She ruffles Isaac’s hair, and advises, “you shouldn’t let Erica get to you every time, Floof.”

He thinks about when he first heard her call Isaac that nickname, back when they were all teenagers and not kids who hadn’t hit double digits and a father.

He remembers Allison and Scott and Isaac all falling for each other at the same time, awkwardly and slowly. They will never do that now, because Allison has a crush on Lydia, and Scott has a crush on Allison, and Isaac has a crush on Mama McCall, and also because they’re all like brothers and sister.

He leans back against the counter, immediately catching Jackson’s eyes. Jackson pretends to hate them all, but he’s easily one of the most observant kiddos. Plus, he cares about them all in crazily high amounts. Showing emotions with him around is like writing out your thoughts on your forehead.

“You okay, Pops?” He asks, tugging at Stiles’ pj’s like he did for the whole first month.

Stiles pats his head affectionately, remembering all the time this same kid threatened to push him down the stairs at school. He’s in the fifth grade, now, already a shoo-in for lacrosse in high school, and he doesn’t remember the torture he put Stiles through. No one does, actually, except for Derek, Ethan and Lydia and the mama and papas of the pack.

“I’m just thinkin’,” he tells the boy, who curls his arm around Stiles’ waist and dips his head under the man’s ribs.

“Panic attack?” He says it quiet and muffled into his leg, but the words stop the other kids in their tracks. Cora moves towards the door, slowly.

“Should I get Uncle Der?” She asks slowly.

Stiles feels a lump in his throat, seeing how much they all care about him. When he’d first introduced him to his friends, Kira and Malia, they had vetted the girls about panic attacks and how to deal with them. Liam and Mason had gotten the treatment, too.

He shakes his head, getting out of the memory and answering her question at the same time.

She hesitantly walks back over to Erica, since they’ve apparently made up in the moment he took to calm himself down. “Okay,” she says, and he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know she’s on edge, waiting for one wrong move to go get Derek.

He takes control of the situation, deciding to be the adult. He claps his hands in the way that gets him glares from all but Scott and Allison. “Okay, kiddos, go set up the table. Cora, Erica, you’re with me.”

“What about Daddy?” Boyd asks, garbled, staring up at him. Boyd had hated him as a teenager, but now, as a little three year old, he seems fascinated by Stiles, drawn to him for some reason. Maybe it’s because he gives Boyd attention.

He knows that Erica and Boyd were generally neglected by their parents, and that Isaac had been abused, and that Jackson hadn’t had a stable environment, he'd known that going in, see, so he’d given them that. And now, Jackson and Boyd talked to him and loved him, and Isaac didn’t flinch when he did something wrong, and Erica screamed like Lydia when someone came between her and her daddies.

Speaking of daddies, Boyd asked a question. He should answer it, now.

He addresses Boyd, “we’re gonna let him sleep in, pup.” It’s not a nickname he’d ever thought he’d use, but Derek called them all, even Stiles himself, that. It’s a werewolf thing, apparently, and all the kids love getting called that, especially by Derek.

Boyd beams at the nickname, looking a lot like Scott with that smile, and follows Isaac and Scott into the dining room.

Once he and the younger girls are alone, Stiles goes looking for eggs.

Cora gets the bread, and the cereal for Erica, since she can’t reach that high. “Is Aunt Lydia coming today?” She asks him, turning the dial on the toaster.

Erica carefully pours Boyd’s cereal into his bowl, and then starts on Scott’s. Stiles finds the eggs, gets out a pan, butters it and sets it on the stove to heat up.

Stiles tells them while he does it, “nah, she’s sitting this one out. Uncle Danny and Uncle Ethan are going shopping with her. They’ve got to get ready for their baby.”

Erica looks over then, and smiles toothily. “Is it a boy or girl?”

Stiles shrugs, cracking an egg onto the pan. Ethan had known immediately about the pack being de-aged, but Danny had, like the rest of the city, been convinced that Derek had had custody of his two nieces (Allison and Cora) and adopted sons (Jackson and Boyd) since he moved back. Scott, Isaac and Erica had lived at the Stilinski’s since forever, and then Stiles and Derek got together, and they moved the kids together when it got serious. They weren’t married, but their kids acted like siblings anyway.

Hearing that explanation from a weirded-out Danny had been a moment of gaping mouths and raised eyebrows and crying babies and distressed whimpering noises, because Ethan knew nothing about babies at all, plus they terrified him. (Almost every male werewolf he’d ever met had been terrified of hurting little kids with their bare hands. Not uncalled for, exactly, but still overkill. It’s not like they were Ennis, and walked around with their claws out, or flung people into walls.)

He’d gotten some practice, though, since Jackson and Scott liked to hang around them instead of being babysat by Lydia, Papa Argent, Papa Stilinski or Mama McCall.

Explaining to Danny how untrue that was had proved to be difficult. Luckily, Papa Argent had known instantly, too, because Stiles knew that the Chris he knew would have wanted a part of his daughter being de-aged and claimed by Derek as a niece, even if he thought she really was Derek’s niece. (And, holy god, how bad Derek had reacted to supposedly being Allison Argent’s uncle.) Plus, explaining things to Papa Argent was always difficult.

Allison didn’t always call him Dad, and sometimes Chris acted like he was despite her thinking he wasn't anymore, and a blow-out always followed. But they were on good terms, like Scott and Melissa. Jackson’s, Erica’s and Boyd’s parents had bought into the magical ideas and thought that they hadn’t birthed and raised their actual children. According to townsfolk, Allison and Cora were Laura’s kids, and the three kids that Stiles had apparently somehow adopted or something didn’t have any known parents.

He doesn’t realize he’s lost in thought until Cora asks, a little testily, “do they know yet and just haven’t told you?” She’s always been so suspicious of everyone, he thinks.

He shakes his head. “No, the baby hasn’t been born yet and they didn’t ask. And I’m not making them find out because you two nosy-posies want to know.”

Cora laughs, and Erica grins.

Allison comes out of the dining room to help Erica bring the two boys their breakfast. Cora slowly and carefully butters the toast for Erica, Jackson and herself. She makes extra in case, but really, it’s probably just for Scott, who's like a werewolf garbage disposal. She takes them to the table, following the other girls.

Stiles, Derek, Isaac and Allison all eat the eggs that are called “Pops’ Famous Eggs”. They take longer to cook, and they’re made on the stove, so Stiles makes them even if Allison learned how in Girl Scouts.

He cracks another egg onto the pan, and stirs them around until they start to form a puffy solid. He burns his finger touching the panhandle somehow, and is just about to stick his finger in his mouth when Derek (he knows it’s Derek because of strong, muscled arms not anywhere near his legs, because this person isn’t four feet tall or less) wraps an arm around his waist and the pain is gone.

They have about five seconds until the kids realize Derek is awake. In those five seconds, there’s a spin of Stiles’ body so he faces Derek and also a chaste kiss.

They break away at the screech of “ew!” coming from several little mouths.

“You’re horrible at keeping them quiet,” Derek informs him, slinging Erica onto his hip. She’s gotten too big for them to keep doing it, but Stiles isn’t going to say anything. It’s one of the cutest things Derek does, let the kids scent mark him and calling them his cubs and pups. He’s their alpha, and he’s also a tactile pushover, so he gets all dad-like around the puppies.

They’ve been fathers together for two years now, and it never gets old to see him with the kids. (Derek says the same thing about Stiles.)

He turns to hide his grin, getting the eggs onto a plate and putting more in the pan. The part that makes them so famous, he thinks, is the lack of effort he puts into making them. He’ll cut up the finished eggs when he’s done making them, then salt and pepper them, and serve them to the kids and Derek.

Derek, who manages to catch Stiles’ eye despite being turned away from each other. Derek smiles at him, and Stiles thinks that’s maybe the best part of this. Seeing Derek happy, less tense and stressed all the time.

Stiles likes to joke that he’s the kids’ favorite, since they all love to do things with their Dad/Uncle Derek. Derek denies it every time, but it’s easy to see how it lights Derek up, being loved and surrounded by his pack, being able to provide for them and help them like his instincts want.

The eggs burning and nearly causing him to burn himself again is totally worth seeing Derek’s beaming smile (the one from Scott that they’ve all inherited). It's at his expense, he knows it is, but Derek used to smile once every few months. That might've been because he'd just lost his sister, but it's been a few years now. A few years that he spent surrounded by his pack, first as moody teenagers, then as bratty kids.

He smiles more now, but it's still rare. So the Scott Beam (TM) was truly an achievement coming from Derek.

Stiles smiles back, but looks away from Derek down to Cora, who grabs his hand and heals him.

"Thanks, Core." He ruffles her hair and grips her hand tighter for a second.

He lets go as she blushes and turns back to the eggs. Then he promptly pouts, because they're burnt. He burnt eggs. Maybe they could go outside for one of the birds? Can birds even eat eggs?

He shakes his thoughts away, pulling up the pan and turning the burner off. He nudged Cora away so he could have a clear path to the trash can.

While he's scraping them into the trash, deciding not to risk possibly killing an innocent animal, Derek herds them all back into the dining room. They all clamber for his attention except for Scott, Allison and Cora, who seem more concerned with paying attention to Stiles.

But Derek has magic kid fingers and he has from day one. The younger kids and Jackson always cling to him, probably because he's their alpha, but also because he knows how to listen to them and is better at braiding hair than Stiles. Scott, Allison and Cora love him, too, but Erica, Isaac and Boyd are daddy's kids and take up his time when he's not taking care of his territory.

They follow him into the other room despite that, and Stiles is really alone for the first time that day. 

He takes the momentary peace to do his business in the bathroom, and then start more eggs.

By the time he's got them done, most of the group are done eating their breakfast. Erica and Boyd always stay at the table when they're done eating, but the other kids go back to their rooms or to the living room to play games with each other. Today, Jackson has stayed at the table and he's watching Derek and Boyd play peek-a-boo.

He smiles, because Jackson is fascinated by domesticity, and Boyd looks so pleased, and Derek is just so…. Attractive, and sweet, and amazing. Interrupting the cute scene is bittersweet, kind of, but Derek lights up at the sight of food, so it’s not lose-lose, or anything.

Derek says, “thanks,” really quiet, because he still has a hard time with apologizing and saying thanks and generally not hating himself. Plus, Derek knows Stiles loves being appreciated. Plus, he’s probably in awe of Stiles’ awesome food.

Erica speaks up, then. “Daddy?” She asks.

Derek and Stiles both look at her, even though she only asked for Derek. “Yeah, baby girl?” He asks her.

“Can we get a  real  puppy?"

Cora and Scott, from the other room, immediately start begging.

Derek gives Stiles a look, and Stiles returns it, and they know, instantly, that they’ll give in. Being a pushover is not a good quality to have if you’re a parent, this they know firsthand.


End file.
